The invention relates in general to ammunition for tanks and, in particular, to a nonlethal tank round.
Tanks are lethal weapons, one of the most lethal. In the current Iraq peacekeeping action in a MOUT (Military Operations in Urbanized Terrain) environment, the tank is sometimes not useful because of its overwhelming lethality. A tank round is needed that can be used for riot control, crowd dispersal and as an opposition force deterrent, without inflicting lethality or high collateral damage. With a nonlethal round, tanks can enter conflicts to control and disperse crowds and insurgents while minimizing the risks to U.S. soldiers. A nonlethal round allows the tank to provide a peacekeeping role. It can also be used as a low collateral damage alternative when engaging crowds/enemies adjacent to restricted structures in MOUT (schools, hospitals, religious buildings, etc.).